Champions' Guild
The Champions' Guild is a building located southwest of Varrock, and is accessible to those with 33 quest points or more. It is home to Scavvo's Rune Store and Valaine's Shop of Champions, and is also the start point of the well known free-to-play quest Dragon Slayer. Members can reach the Guild directly with a combat bracelet, which teleports them right outside the front door. Alternatively, the Canoe transport system deposits both members and free players just outside the Guild, next to the riverbank. With the release of the lodestone network, players can use their home teleport to Varrock and end up very close to the guild. Before the removal of PvP worlds, the Champions' Guild was the only guild for free players to permit player combat. The adventurer Xenia was one of the guild's founding members. Ground floor The front door opens into a large foyer that houses the Guildmaster, who will welcome players when they enter. Players can talk to him to start the Dragon Slayer quest. This room also contains a staircase to the first floor, a table with chairs on opposite sides, various decorations on the wall, and a trapdoor that leads to Champion's Challenge, a Distraction and Diversion only for members. The ground floor also includes a second, smaller room to the south, which contains a range. On the east side is an area containing chickens. This is a very good spot to start training at a low Cooking level. Players can fight the chickens and then cook their meat on the range nearby. They can then eat, drop or bank the cooked chickens and repeat, or sell them to Valaine upstairs. This is also one of the best place for non-members to train Prayer for the low amount of people and a large number of chickens. Players can also use the feathers for Fishing or Fletching. Players not in the guild cannot use Ranged or Magic attacks on the chickens over the fence. Xenia, one of the founders of the guild, and the other Signature Heroes are found sitting near the table. Whenever you enter the ground floor, Ozan would play a short song before the music player continues. First floor The first floor is one big room with two non-player characters (NPCs) and various decorations. The two NPCs both sell items. One is on the north side of the room, and the other is on the south side. There is also a chest which players can search to find gloves, leather boots, and some coins like other chests in the game. In RuneScape Classic, there was a one way exit from the upper floor—an emergency exit ladder in the south-west corner could be climbed down to the outside, and could not be climbed up. Scavvo's Rune Store Scavvo runs Scavvo's Rune Store. Players can purchase rune armour and rune weapons from him, as well as green dragonhide armour and coifs. In the past, many of the rune items were often sold out and took a long time to restock, after a Shop Improvement update, there were unlimited items in Main Stock. A new update, however, has made personalized shops go back to having a limited stock. Scavvo is one of only two non-player characters who non-members can buy rune armour from (the other being Oziach, who sells rune platebodies), and one of two that they can buy rune weapons from (the other being Nurmof, who sells rune pickaxes). However, players are better off buying rune equipment from the Grand Exchange instead of shops, as the Grand Exchange offers better prices. Valaine's Shop of Champions Valaine runs Valaine's Shop of Champions. She runs a general store, allowing players to sell any item to her. She is the only non-player character that non-members can purchase an adamant platebody from, and because of this, it was often sold out before the Shop Improvement update. Early on in RuneScape Classic, the only way to obtain a blue cape was to buy one from Valaine for 41 coins, and were thus worn as a symbol of accomplishment. It also gave one more point to defence than the other F2P capes. Basement The basement is only accessible to members. Located in the basement is the Champions' Challenge Distraction and Diversion. Strong creatures representing their race sit around the edges of an arena where players can fight against champions of certain races. The champions can only be challenged with a Champion's scroll, which is an extremely rare drop from thirteen different races of monsters. As of 9 November 2009, there is a teaser challenger in the basement, the Leprechaun Champion, whom all players can fight without a Champion's scroll. References fi:Champions' Guild es:Champion's Guild nl:Champions' Guild pl:Champions' Guild Category:Buildings